The Most Lemony Sonic Lemon Ever!
by KiraKit
Summary: The most lemon you could possibly get out of a Sonic lemon EVAR!


**You Want Lemons?**

**I'll give you muthafuckin' lemons!**

_I don't own sonic bla de bla de bla. If you read my other stuff, you would know that I really am not a serious writer and I do it for the lols. Enjoy!_

It was a super-duper hot day, and Sonic and a few of his friends where chilling in the garden next to the pool. Amy (who's house they where at by the way) was taking a look at a tree that was in her garden. Her eyes widened as she spotted the largest fruit she had ever seen. She could not believe her eyes as she was holding it in her hand and started tossing it from hand-to-hand. She then looked up and gasped as she noticed another fruit about the same size. She picked it and went off to Sonic, who was currently lying down by the pool, soaking up the sun…into his fur I guess…

"Sonic! Take a look at my huge lemons!" Amy called out. Sonic opened his eyes and looked up. "Holy shit Amy. I never noticed it, but now that I look you actually have huge lemons!" Sonic said with an impressed look on his face. "Yeah it's crazy. They where tiny one day and the next day they're huge! Wanna feel them?" "I don't know Amy…out here with everyone around? It might be a little strange…" "Fair enough, let's go to my room and I'll let you squeeze 'em." "Sure thing, let's go" Sonic said with a touch of excitement in his voice, he was so happy that he finally got to have a feel of Amy's legendary lemons. They got up and Amy led him into the house and her room.

"Well… here we are." Amy said nervously. She had never had anyone feel her lemons, but she was happy that Sonic would be the first. "Yeah… uuuh Amy… has anyone else ever felt your lemons?" Amy shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "Well then Amy, I had better be gentle with them. After all, we wouldn't want them to burst". Amy nodded nervously. She was nervous but excited. This was a big moment for her, as it was the first time someone had ever felt her lemons. It also meant that if her lemons impressed Sonic enough, she might have a shot with him again. "Here we go" said Sonic as he moved his hands closer to the lemons that Amy was currently holding against her chest.

"Ooh…" Amy moaned a little as Sonic took the fruit from her. "You alright?" asked Sonic. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just a…different feeling having someone else do it." "You want me to go on?" asked Sonic. "Yeah please. It's different but it's…nice". Sonic smiled and squeezed them gently. As the lemons where away from her chest, Sonic noticed that Amy had a really nice rack on her and that it looked so nice in her super tight new bikini, but he decided that that wasn't important, there where more pressing issues at hand. "Wow Amy, your lemons are just… phenomenal… they looked good but now that I feel them I'm… I'm getting so excited. I… I brought one of my own lemons along as well… well, just a slice really…can…can I show you it?" Amy's face turned hot as the excitement grew inside of her like a balloon being blown up, ready to burst. "Oh Sonic, I would love to see your lemon slice so much… I always wanted to from the moment I met you."

Sonic smiled and picked up his backpack that he had left in Amy's room earlier. He opened the front pocket and took out a ziplock bag with a single, huge lemon slice. "Oh my god… I'm so ready for your fruit right now!" Amy practically shouted. "Shhhhh, not so loud Amy! Someone will find us out!" "Sorry Sonic, I'm just so excited…can… can I unzip it?" "I would be disappointed if you don't" Sonic grinned as he said this. Amy went towards the ziplock bag and started to unzip it. "Ah! Be more careful Amy! I'm…errr… I didn't really put anything over my slice in the bag…" he said awkwardly. "You mean your lemon slice is going…commando?" "What? I like to live dangerously" "Oh Sonic, you're so brave!" said Amy as she carefully, but enthusiastically unzipped the bag.

"Oh wow, it's even bigger then it looks in the bag!" Amy cried out. "Heheh thanks, I'm quite proud of it" he said with a grin. "Hey Amy… could you suck it? While I play with your lemons that is…" Amy grew bright(er) pink. "Oh Sonic! I would love to!" Amy lowered herself to the lemon slice. She found that sucking lemons was often easier on her knees. "Oh Amy, that's so great…" Sonic said with heavy breath. "Oh my god it's so sour… but it's not a bad sour… it's the satisfying type. The type that just makes you so ready for more. Oh my god, I love you so much Sonic!" Amy thought as she started sucking harder. Sonic was still playing with the lemons and had started licking them. Amy looked up and noticed how much Sonic was enjoying himself. "Do you like that Sonic?" she asked with some pre-squeeze lemon juice coming out of the corners of her mouth. "Oh yeah Amy, it's so good." This went on for a while until…

"Oh! Sonic! It's squirting!"Amy gasped "On your face Amy! Your face!" Amy pulled the slice out and squeezed as hard as she could. "Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah!" Sonic shouted as the juice squirted all over Amy's face. "Like *gasp* like that Sonic?" "Yeah Amy, holy shit… that was amazing" Amy giggled and looked down at the slice. "Aaaah, it's lost all of it's juice, it's gone all floppy." Amy was a little thankful for this, because although she loved the experience, there is only so much you can do your first time sucking lemon. "Yeah, but there will be a next time I'm sure" said Sonic with a wink. "Wait Sonic! I… I love you…" Amy cried out. "Whoa! What the fuck? Where did that come from? Once second ago you where just sucking my lemon slice and now you're telling me you love me? Look Amy, I love you too, but as a friend." Amy looked heartbroken and looked at the ground where she was still on her knees, sobbing. Sonic saw this and said, "But maybe it will be more then that in time, I've just got a lot on my plate right now." Amy looked up with bright eyes and said, "Okay Sonic" with the most freekin' cute smile you have ever seen. Sonic pecked her cheek and said, "Come on, we should get going or people might wonder where we are." "Yeah you're right, and besides, I have lemon juice in my eye and it's burning like hell" Amy said as the two walked to the bathroom to clean up.

**Boom! Lemons fo days!**

_But on the more serious side, thank you for reading past the first line, but if you just skipped the entire thing and are reading this only, then fuck you, you fickidy fucking asshole. But if you did actually read this then thanks! This is my second fan-fic and it's quite safe to say that this is my best one. Why you ask? Because I actually had a general idea of where it was going this time from the beginning. My first fic "A Sticky Situation" is just a fuck bucket of randomness… although it is totally awesome. So check that out if you give a shit! Anyway thanks again for making that little view counter go up by one! If you hate it and think that I should go die in a hole, then write a review saying that! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
